


Trouble pt 8 - Lydia's POV

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hints to suicide, I'm so sorry for ending it like this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing them off, Major character death - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Self-Destruction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a grim way it's a happy ever after. I saved them the fall out, he'll never get older and resent her. She'll never grow tired of his youthful bullshit.<br/>Lydia was at a point in her life were she was ready for a big change but losing Oakley ruined that for her and coupled with a unplanned pregnancy she made her choice to join him. (READ THE TAGS!!!!!!)<br/>This might be upsetting to some and I apologise. Read the tags. Don't dive into this if you'll find it distressing.<br/>Life doesn't always hand you a fair go of it.<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble pt 8 - Lydia's POV

He took my car. He wasn't insured on it, his smile as he drove off is the smile that had me forgiving his stupid face before he turned the corner out of my street.  
I made a cup of tea and texted him.  
(Get back here.)  
A brief moment.  
(I love you.)  
I felt like a lovesick schoolgirl.  
(I love you too.)

You never think these things happen. Three hours. Four hours.  
Unanswered texts. Unanswered calls.  
He'll be at his Dad's.  
My phone rang.  
"Hello dickhead! What time do you call this?"  
I'm bubbling with excitement. Oakley's right, we do have the odds against us but doesn't mean we can't work around it.  
I love him.  
"This is Police Constable Davies......"  
My heart hammers in my chest, I feel my vision going..there's a noise and I realise it's coming from me. I'm screaming. 

The next few days were a blur. I didn't sleep. My sheets still smelled of him, I can picture that curly hair on my pillow. It doesn't seem real.  
Instantly they suggested. I hope it was. There was nothing left of my car.  
A dozen red roses mashed to a pulp on the passenger seat.  
I didn't return calls or answer the door.  
The store could go to ruin. I don't care.  
How could this have happened?  
You don't understand how I need him.  
I need him here with me. I would give anything...  
Every fibre of my being cried out for those arms to hold me and hear that voice of his saying it was a joke.  
"Funny right?" and I'd hit him and he'd throw me about and we'd go to bed.  
The emptiness stretched out.

Millie held my hand through the service. I sat out of the way. The place was filled to the doors, he was a popular lad. I look at the various young faces etched in grief and it's too much to bear.  
He's gone. 

"You'll be alright Lyds?" Millie hugs me tightly after dropping me off home.  
"Course, you get home to your rabble." I shove her slightly otherwise she'll hang about worrying for me.

"Millie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I mean it. I couldn't.."

"Love you girl."

"Love you too, go home."

She reluctantly drives off.

 

So I'm pregnant.  
I'm also heartbroken.  
My future looks decidedly tatty.  
Fuck the store.  
Fuck them all.  
The best part of my life is over.  
What is the point in it all? Marriage, kids, work.  
There is nothing left.  
I don't want to start again. I spent most of my twenties shackled to some berk and the the only person who made me feel anything is gone.  
The answer was simple really. 

"Lyds? What are you doing here?"  
He's beautiful as ever, I don't know where we are but there he is. Those arms wrap around me and I won't let him go.  
"I left to be with you." I tell him.  
His eyes are sad for a moment before his usual grin appears and we can't take our eyes off each other.  
Just me and him.  
"Let's go home."  
He takes my hand and we walk.  
My heart soars.  
No one can touch us.  
It's so peaceful.


End file.
